Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optoelectronic transmitting and/or receiving module for signal transmission through the use of an optical waveguide, including a housing formed essentially by a support plate and a covering cap, an optoelectronic transmitting and/or receiving unit disposed in the housing, associated with the support plate and having an optoelectronic transmitting element and/or an optoelectronic receiving element and an optical radiation focusing device adjusted relative thereto, in particular for maximum radiation output and/or input coupling into and/or out of the optoelectronic transmitting and/or receiving unit, an electrically conductive bushing passing through the housing for at least one electrical connection of the optoelectronic transmitting and/or receiving unit, and an optical waveguide connection device of the covering cap. The invention also relates to a method for producing an optoelectronic transmitting and/or receiving module. Such a module is disclosed in European Patent Application EP 0 664 585 A1, for example. A transmitting and receiving module for bidirectional optical message and signal transmission is described in that patent application. In the case of that known module, on the fundamental structural concept of which the inventive optoelectronic transmitting and/or receiving module disclosed in the instant application is based, a hybrid laser module chip and a PIN diode chip are disposed on a baseplate with a plurality of electrical housing bushings. A covering cap is fixed on the baseplate, has a window and, together with the baseplate, forms the housing of the transmitting and receiving module. The window serves for the output and/or input coupling of radiation emitted and/or received by the transmitting and receiving module out of and/or into the interior of the housing. The housing is constructed to be hermetically sealed and is provided with a vacuum or filled with gas.
German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 40 22 076 A1 discloses an apparatus for the transmission of light between an optoelectronic component and an optical waveguide with a spherical lens for focusing the light radiation, in which the optoelectronic component is fixed on a baseplate of a gas-tight housing. A sleeve with a radiation passage opening in which the spherical lens is fitted is emplaced on the baseplate. The optical waveguide is pushed into the sleeve on that side of the sleeve which is remote from the baseplate. In order to adjust the spherical lens with respect to the optoelectronic component, the latter is activated, the sleeve is moved with respect to the baseplate until the light intensity coupled over between the component and the optical waveguide becomes maximal, and the sleeve is subsequently fixed on the baseplate. In that apparatus it is not possible for the optical waveguide to be adjusted separately with respect to the spherical lens and the component. The sleeve and the spherical lens must therefore be constructed as high-precision parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,285 describes an optoelectronic structural unit in which an optoelectronic transmitting element is disposed on a support plate, with a spherical lens being situated above the transmitting element. A covering cap with a radiation passage window is fixed on the support plate, in such a way that the support plate, together with the covering cap, completely encloses the optoelectronic transmitting element. In order to mount and adjust the optoelectronic structural unit, the covering cap is held above the support plate through the use of a chuck, which has an optical fiber disposed centrally above the radiation passage window, for communicating with the electrically activated optoelectronic transmitting element. The covering cap is then moved relative to the support plate until a maximum output power of the electrically activated optoelectronic transmitting element is detected in the optical fiber. The covering cap is fixed on the support plate in that position. In order to connect an optical waveguide to the optoelectronic structural unit, a fitting part is placed onto the covering cap, with the end of the optical waveguide being inserted into the fitting part. In order to ensure accurate adjustment of the optical waveguide with respect to the optoelectronic transmitting element, both the covering cap and the fitting part must be constructed as high-precision parts. Large tolerances during the manufacture of those parts would lead to a low yield in the production of the optoelectronic structural units. In the case of that optoelectronic structural unit, it is only possible to compensate for an inaccuracy in the positioning of the optoelectronic transmitting element by subsequent adjustment of the covering cap. Separate adjustment of the fitting part and thus of the optical waveguide is not possible in that case.